La Magie Des Ordinateurs
by Nekiurgie
Summary: Le simple fait qu'un jour un certain Robert débarque et chamboule tout avec son superbe ordinateur HauteTechnologie. Nos amis du monde de FMA vont donc découvrir les joies et les malheurs du monde des ordinateurs... :p
1. Chapter 1

La magie des ordinateurs

**Robert:**

C'était un jour normal à Central, un jour comme les autres où Edward Elric ramenait encore un rapport avec 17 jours de retard, où son frère, Alphonse Elric, donnait l'asile à un petit chat sans défense, où Roy Mustang ne foutait rien au bureau, où Riza Hawkeye, la plus fidèle subordonnée de Mustang, le menaçait avec un revolver, où Armstrong faisait pour la énième fois de l'exhibitionnisme pur et simple, où Havoc se prenait le 115568234 râteau de l'année, où Winry Rockbell s'entraînait à avouer son amour à Ed devant son miroir, et où Rose Thomas faisait tout pour l'en empêcher. Une journée tout à fait anodine.

Mais un homme s'approchait, un homme dangereux, un homme détenant la science infuse. Cet homme avait pour seul compagnon sa fidèle mallette, et son jeu de carte pour ne pas s'ennuyer dans le train.

Le colonel passait actuellement un savon au jeune Fullmetal.

-_Edward? _MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE BORL DE ME! C'EST LE 18ème RAPPORT QUE TU NOUS FILES AVEC 17 JOURS DE RETARD!

-Ah?

-Comment ça « ah », c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense?

-Bah c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, vous l'avez dit vous même, alors vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, nan?

-C'est pas faux ce que tu dit là, j'en toucherais deux mots à mon Psy…

-Votre Psy?

-Oui, le Dr Freeman, il fait des miracles, tu devrais vraiment aller le voir!

-Euh, ouais je verrais…

La porte claqua, d'un seul coup, l'homme accompagné de sa mallette et de son jeu de carte fit son apparition. C'était un homme d'un Ed et demi (pas très grand), assez corpulent, mal rasé, et pour couronner le tout, il avait l'air assez con sur les bords. Le colonel décida de briser un silence trop gênant à son goût.

-Qui êtes vous exactement?

-Moi c'est Robert! Expert-technologique-informaticien-super-calé-en-la-matière.

-Euh, oui bien, bien, enchanté Robert, euh, simple curiosité de ma part, qu'est ce que vous foutez là? Questionna le Colonel.

-hé hé hé!

-Vous dites?

-Je viens vous installer un ordinateur pardi! Chaque membre honorable de l'armée se doit d'en avoir une, nan?

-Euh, je ne vous le fait pas dire mais euh…

-c'est quoi un ordinatruc? Finit le Fullmetal.

-QUOAA? Vous ne connaissez pas l'existence des merveilleux ordinateurs? Hiiiiiik, mais où suis-je donc tombé? Dégagez de ce bureau, je vous installe ça tout de suite _Ah My God!_

L'invité surprise du jour ne se gêna pas pour virer le colonel et le Fullmetal du bureau.

3h58 plus tard, Robert sortit, en sueur, et son teint avait pris la couleur écarlate du manteau d'Ed.

-Voilà! Maintenant vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut! Connexion Internet haut débit, MSN, Microsoft Word etc…

Le colonel et le Fullmetal étaient bouches bées. Un espèce de petit écran noir, tout plat, trônait sur le bureau de Mustang. Edward questionna l'installateur:

-C'est quoi aiméscène?

-Bah, je sais pas si ça va t'intéresser, c'est pas trop de ton âge, c'est plus pour les 12-87 ans.

-… vous insinuez quoi là?

-écoute petit, je veux pas te vexer mais, t'es pas bien grand pour 10 ans, franchement!

-…LAISSEZ MOI LE TUER CE GROS TAS DE GRAISSE INUTILE!

-Hep hep, c'est qui que tu traites de gros tas? En 45 ans de carrières on ne m'a jamais dit ça, snif. Pour la peine, je vais vous faire payer très très cher…voilà la note!

Le colonel prit la note dans ses mains, et la lut rapidement.

-Rassurez moi, ce chiffre avec un nombre incalculable de zero, c'est votre code bancaire?

-Non, non, c'est la note, pour l'ordinateur…

-Mais, c'est que nous, on s'en fout de votre truc!

-Alleeeeez! Ce n'est que 156000000000 € à payer!

-Dites, c'est pas un peu de l'arnaque votre truc?

-On m'a dit la même chose l'autre jour, enfin bref, je viendrais dans une semaine pour récupérer la somme que vous me devez. Et ne vous inquiétez pas car « quand Adriana n'est pas là, c'est Robert qui s'en charge! » MWAHAHAHA.

rien

-Bon, fit le Fullmetal, j'crois qu'on va en rester là, euh ça s'allume comment ce truc là d'après vous?

-Aucune idée Fullmetal, aucune idée…

-Ce con ne nous a même pas dit comment ça s'allumait… va falloir qu'on se demmerde.

-je crois bien.

**Voilà le début de la fic que je projetais d'écrire depuis quelques temps, un début bien court, une suite plus longue à venir… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Découverte:**

Dans le Q.G de Central, on disait que le colonel Mustang avait dans son bureau une merveille de la technologie, qui ne marchait malheureusement pas. Cette nouvelle attira beaucoup de monde dont Winry Rockbell, qui voulait voir cette machine. Tous devant le superbe écran plat de Mustang, il se demandait bien comment ça marchait. Le lieutenant Hawkeye lut le mode d'emploi à voix haute:

-Bienvenue dans le mode magique et merveilleux de Windows XP Familial. Pour commencer, il faut allumer votre ordinateur, appuyez sur la touche ON.

-Bon, bah on appuis alors…lâcha le Fullmetal.

-Quelle déduction Fullmetal.

-Vos sarcasmes ne me blessent pas, Colonel.

Ce fût Winry, qui avec une joie mal-contenue, alluma la machine. Une image se mis à apparaître. Riza poursuivit sa lecture:

-Vous devez maintenant entrer les formalités nécessaires, à savoir, les nom du premier administrateur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du colonel, il marqua avec une lenteur inimaginable le nom de « Colonel Roy Mustang ».

-Vous pouviez pas faire plus court? Fit Ed.

Le colonel grogna et continua de remplir les formalités, mots de passe, confirmation du mot de passe, confirmation de la confirmation du mot de passe etc…

Une espèce de petite photo d'un jeu d'échec naze apparut sur un fond bleuâtre. Le lieutenant Hawkeye continua sa lecture:

-Pour pouvoir entrer dans votre session, cliquez avec la souris sur la petite image, et entrez votre mot de passe, si vous en avez mis un.

Le colonel s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il eût finit de taper son mot de passe, on entendit un « ta dada dadam dada dam »_**(1)** _ringard. L'image devint noire, et un espèce de fond d'écran pourri apparut. La première phase de l'installation était finit. Les personnes présentes étaient là, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Évidemment, il ne se passe rien, et il ne se passera rien.

-C'est nul cet engin! S'exclama le Fullmetal.

-Nous nous passerons de tes commentaires, Fullmetal, bien qu'il soit assez clair, que ce « Robert » s'est bien foutu de notre pomme!

Sans le vouloir, le colonel poussa du coude la souris qui alla cliquer sur « Mes documents ». Et en un « OOOOH Merveilleux » collectif, une petite fenêtre vide apparût. Là encore, il ne se passa rien. Lassée d'attendre, Riza s'installa sur la jambe droite de son colonel, contre le grès de ce dernier (bien qu'il ne broncha pas), et la jeune femme prit en main la suite des opérations. Elle cliqua sur l'icône « internet ». Une page blanche avec les mots « Google » apparurent comme par magie. Ce fût en un second « OOOOOH » qu'elle continua d'installer divers trucs. Winry, n'arrêtait pas de faire chier son entourage, car elle voulait découvrir MSN. Riza, toujours sur les genoux du colonel, cliqua donc sur l'espèce de bonhomme verdâtre gélatineux en bas de l 'écran. D'autres formalités à remplir apparurent. Elle devait rentrer l'adresse qu'elle pourrait utiliser ensuite. Elle se tourna vers Mustang:

-C'est votre machine, à la base. Choisissez.

-Euh, je sais pas moi … Fullmetal, t'en dis quoi?

-Que diriez vous de « Groscon » et c'est « hotmail.fr » , c'est bien cela?

-Va te faire mettre, Fullmetal.

Riza choisit pour lui. Ce fut donc « TheFlameAlchemist ». deux petits bonhommes verdâtres, apparurent et se mirent à tourner en rond, avec une allure plus que louche.

-Ce que ça peut être con ce truc. Pensa le Fullmetal.

Le chargement terminé, un autre lourd silence bien trop pesant refit son apparition. Évidemment le colonel n'avait aucun contact.

-En fait, ça sert à quoi exactement ce truc? Questionna le colonel indécis.

-A te prendre la tête et à te faire chier jusqu'au bout. Souffla le Fullmetal.

Vers 23 heures 45, toutes les personnes présentes jugèrent, qu'il fallait mieux se coucher. Comme on dit, demain est un autre jour.

Le lendemain, Roy s'était installé avec prestance derrière son bureau, dans son magnifique fauteuil en cuir. Son magnifique ordinateur resplendissait sur son bureau. Bien que personne ne savait bien à quoi pouvait servir ce truc inutile, tout le monde trouvait que ça avait de la classe, pour le plus grand malheur d'Ed.

-Pff de toute manière, c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance! Grogna Ed. Moi, après j'ai un vieux bureau pourri tout vide.

-Mais… Ed…Tu n'as pas de bureau… renchérit Winry.

-…Je t'ai rien demandé. Allons plutôt voir comment ce débrouille cette enflure de colonel avec son nouveau _joujou_!

Le colonel était rivé sur son écran, et il tapait lentement sur le clavier.

-Qu'est que vous foutez encore? Demanda le Fullmetal.

-Héhéhé…

-Ca veut dire quoi ça?

-J'ai 296 contacts! (**NDlA: C'est possible? Oo).**

-Des contacts uniquement féminins. Précisa le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Le colonel leva les yeux aux ciels en grommelant un truc du style « toutes jalouses! ». Riza, qui bien sûr avait entendu les murmures de son supérieur, sortit de la pièce, avec le visage ayant pris une teinte violacée. On ne la revit pas de la matinée.

Vers 14h52, le colonel vit une petite fenêtre grise s'ouvrir lui proposant « DangerousGirl » vous propose de rentrer dans vos contacts, voulez vous accepter? »

_Héhéhé, une de plus! _Pensa le colonel.

Bien entendu, il accepta, et lui parla directement.

**Roy BoGoss dit:** Alors poupée? Tu fais partie de celles qui ont succombées à mon charme irrésistible?

**DangerousGirl dit: **Je ne vous permet pas de me parler ainsi, colonel.

**Roy BoGoss dit: **Lieutenant Hawkeye?

**DangerousGirl dit: **Oui, pourquoi? Ça vous gêne?

**Roy BoGoss dit : **Pas spécialement mais…c'est quoi ce pseudo?

**DangerousGirl dit: **Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas trop de remarques en matière de pseudonymes, _Monsieur le « BoGoss »_

**Roy BoGoss dit: **Euh, oui, bien entendu…Euh, où êtes vous exactement?

**DangerousGirl dit: **Dans un Cyber Café.

**Roy BoGoss dit: **Et vous avez quitter votre poste, juste pour vous faire une de ces adresses débiles et pour boire du café tout l'après midi? Vous vous prenez pour qui?

**DangerousGirl dit**: Ce n'est pas vous qui avait pourtant le nez scotché à l'écran toute la matinée pourtant?

**Roy BoGoss** **dit: **Moi c'est pas pareil… je suis votre supérieur!

Sentant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, et que la jeune femme allait bientôt se déconnecter en voyant es espèces de remarques déplacées, le colonel décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

**Roy BoGoss dit: **Sinon vous faîtes quoi ce soir?

**DangerousGirl dit: **Apparemment, vous le savez mieux que moi.

**_(1): _**Vous savez? La petite musique stressante quand votre ordinateur s'allume, pour ceux qui ont des PC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Sims:**

-Coloooooneeeeel

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Havoc?

-Y'a un message louche du mec qui a installé l'ordi!

-Donnez moi ça…

« Coucou les jeunes! J'espère que vous vous occupez bien de mon petit bijou! Comme je suis merveilleux, gentil et adorable, je vais vous faire un petit cadeau! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire MWAHAHAHA! »

Le regards des deux militaires se posèrent sur le petit paquet qui n'attendait qu'a être ouvert. Le colonel se jeta sur le paquet comme un gosse à Noël, et déchira tout ce qu'il jugeait inutile. Il regarda le petit boîtier qui se présentait à lui.

-Les Sims 2...Murmura le colonel. C'est quoi encore ce cadeau empoisonné?

-Ne soyez pas pessimiste colonel, ça a l'air pas trop mal.

-Vous savez à quoi ça sert, au moins? Questionna le brun.

-Alors la aucune idée!

Le colonel entreprit enfin d'ouvrir la boîte. Un espèce de truc rond et plat qui brille était dedans. Il y avait une note de Robert. Havoc la lut à haute voix:

-Mettez le CD-ROM dans la fente de votre tour.

-Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia?

-Je crois qu'on doit mettre ce truc la dedans. Répondit le blond en désignant la fente prévue à cet effet.

Le colonel s'exécuta. Il faillit se tordre le cou, quand il vit qu'il y avait d'autres installations à faire. Environ 30 minutes plus tard, l'installation était finie, il pouvait commencer. À ce moment là, Edward, Alphonse et Riza, entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Vous foutez quoi encore Colonel? Questionna la crevette.

-Je sais pas trop…on fait des « Sims »

-Encore une technique pour ne pas bosser aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer Riza.

Personne lui répondit, car ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Finalement Riza en fit de même.

-Je crois qu'il faut que vous cliquiez sur « créer une famille ». Fit remarquer Alphonse.

-Alors… « créer une famille » et… « créer un sim » non? Questionna le colonel.

-On va dire ça.

Le colonel, qui, comme à son habitude mettait trois ans pour cliquer sur une icône, se fit virer de son grand et beau fauteuil noir en cuir, que tous les business-man envient, et ce fut le Fullmetal qui prit sa place. Au moment de choisir le nom de famille, une idée illumina l'esprit de l'alchimiste au manteau couleur écrevisse. Il entra le nom « Mustang ».

_Héhéhé il va bien voir qu'on se fout pas de la gueule du Fullmetal Alchemist comme ça!_

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, il entra le prénom « Roy ». Au moment de choisir les fringues, il y eu un grand débat où on pouvait entendre des choses du style « Non, le colonel ne mettrait jamais ça! » ou bien « FULLMETAL! Je t'interdis de me refiler un pull aussi laid! » ou même encore « Nan, ça c'est trop classe pour le colonel, ça fait Matrix ». Bref, le colonel se retrouva avec un espèce de pull bleuâtre et un jean. Vint le moment tant attendu du choix du caractère. On se retrouva avec un truc du style: « feignasse endurci, caractère de cochon, mal-propre » et tout ce qui va avec… tout le monde pensait que le Fullmetal ne pousserait pas la connerie plus loin: erreur fatale! Edward décida qu'il n'en avait pas encore assez fait pour aujourd'hui, et il choisit de donner une compagne au colonel. Il marqua le nom de « Riza » avec une évidence inquiétante. Le Fullmetal entendit un léger « clic » provenant de sa tempe droite. Riza pointait son arme dangereusement vers le Fullmetal. Edward déglutit mais il continua quand même sa tache avec ardeur. Il sentit tout de même une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe lorsqu'il dût choisir les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme. Il décida d'en finir au plus vite avec la création de ce sim, et passa vite aux choses sérieuses, c'est à dire, construire une maison. Il commença d'abord par construire un espèce de truc carré.

-Ed, on est plus en maternelle, t'as fini de jouer aux lego? C'est quoi ce truc carré! C'est trop laid!

-Ca va Al, n'enfonce pas plus le couteau dans la plaie, je vais réessayer.

Ce qui donna un truc encore pire.

-Laissez moi faire Elric, avant d'entrer dans l'armée j'ai toujours voulu être architecte!

-Vous êtes sûr Havoc?

-Ouais y'a pas de lézard! Laisse moi la place.

Une fois à la place d'Edward, Havoc se sentit devenir colonel à la place du colonel.

_Raaah, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'asseoir un jour sur ce foutu fauteuil en cuir noir…Merci, merci, merci! _

-Havoc, vous pleurez sur mon bureau!

-Euh…oui pardon colonel.

Le lieutenant s'attaqua à la construction de la maison avec ardeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Havoc poussa un cri de joie:

-Et voilà! J'ai finis!

Tous regardèrent le magnifique palace que le jeune lieutenant venait de pondre.

-Wow…

-C'est vraiment…magnifique…

Pendant quelques instants encore, ils regardèrent avec intérêt la belle maison. Le sergent Fuery entra dans la pièce.

-Bah, vous faites quoi?

-On joue aux Sims…

-Euh…pardon?

Le sergent se rapprocha à son tour de l'écran. Le syndrome captivant des Sims avaient encore frappé.

-Oh je peux jouer s'il vous plaît!

-Mais bien entendu Alphonse!

Havoc quitta à regret le grand fauteuil du boss et laissa sa place à Alphonse.

_Quel joli fauteuil! Il en a de la chance le colonel! Je devrais en profiter, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du colonel. Mince il est vraiment confortable, on s'y enfonce bien, il est moelleux et dur à la fois et aussi il est…_

-Bon Al! Abrège!

-Oui, frangin!

Al s'occupa de meubler la maison. Il utilisa de jolis meubles assez kitch. Il voulut mettre un table de nuit en forme de chat, tout le monde s'y opposa. C'était tellement éprouvant pour Alphonse, cette si grande maison à remplir de meubles. Une fois finie, la maison commençait à avoir de la classe, il fallait juste entretenir ses occupants maintenant.

-Oh! Je peux le faire! Pliiiiize!

-Okay, Fuery, Al, laisse la place au sergent!

Le sergent Fuery s'assit sur le grand fauteuil avec une petite lueur dans le regard.

_Waouh! Ça y'est, me voilà dans le fauteuil du boss! La dernière fois j'me suis fait engueulé par le colonel parce que j'ai posé une main sur l'accoudoir. Mais cette fois, personne ne peut rien contre moi, je suis assis sur ce fauteuil envers et contre tous! MWAHAHAHA!_

-Fuery?

-Okay je m'y met!

Le binoclard, qui incarnait le colonel, cliqua sur l'interaction « parler » avec le personnage de Riza.

« Ouhoooou Chabadoubiiii! »

-OO

-C'est quoi ça?

-Mais c'est du suédois . 

-Parce que t'es déjà allé en Suède?

-Non, mais là bas on parle une langue trop bizarre, et ça ressemble à ça!

-Ah, okay!

-Et comment se fait il que le colonel version Sims parle une langue louche et incomprise de personne?

-Tout simplement parce que le colonel est une personne louche et incompris de personne.

-Euh, je suis là vous savez?

-Ah…

-Intéressant.

Et c'est ainsi que la journée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le syndrome des Sims 2 frappa tout le Q.G. Le Généralissime compris. Ce dernier vient maintenant tous les jours pour savoir comment se déroule la vie conjugale de Roy et Riza Mustang.

_(Affaire à Suivre)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tentative de meurtre:**

-COLONEL COLONEL!

-Quoi encore?

L'interpellé venait de pénétrer dans le bureau, et comme d'habitude, le sergent Fuery était scotché devant l'ordinateur.

-Ça y'est! Vous êtes père!

-C'est quoi encore ces conneries?

Roy s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux voir.

-Vous jouez encore aux Sims sergent?

-Mais c'est tellement intéressant et puis c'est si marrant de vous contrôler et…AÏEUH!

Le colonel venait de couvrir son sergent de claques diverses et variées sur le crâne.

-Fermez ces conneries, et laissez moi la place, j'en ai besoin!

-Vous allez encore aller sur MSN?

-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons!

Le colonel prit place devant son bureau, et cliqua sur l'icône internet. Fuery faisait semblant de ranger des papiers près du bureau du colonel, mais en réalité, il espionnait ce dernier. Il fut déçu lorsqu'il vit que le colonel ne faisait que vérifier ses e-mails.

Car cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'ordinateur était présent parmi les militaires, malgré certaines fois où son utilisation avait dérapé (Coupures d'électricités dans tout le bâtiment fréquentes, factures d'électricité monumentales etc…), tout le monde s'en sortait assez bien. Malheureusement, cette merveille de la technologie n'était jamais utilisée comme outil de travail. Au lieu de rédiger des rapports, le colonel passait son temps de travail, sur MSN, ou alors sur des sites de rencontres. Parfois, les frères Elric, accompagnés de Winry et de Rose, venaient juste pour le plaisir de s'amuser avec l'ordinateur. Seule personne qui ne partageait pas ce bonheur, voire, qui le méprisait; Riza Hawkeye. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait que le colonel avait le regard complètement accroché à cet engin de malheur, elle avait des envies de meurtres…pas contre le colonel, contre l'ordinateur. Mais cette fois, ça ne se passera plus jamais comme ça…Ce soir, elle allait en finir avec lui!

Minuit sonne. Les couloirs sont vides et silencieux…Une femme vêtue de noir rôde dans le bâtiment C Ouest du QG de Central. Elle se faufilait à la manière d'un chat le long du bâtiment, et y entra sans faire de bruit. Elle alluma une lampe torche, le visage de Riza s'éclaira. Elle était armée, non pas d'une arme à feu comme à son habitude, mais d'un espèce de petite massue à piques qui en apparence, semblait douloureuse si on se la prenait dans la face. Riza se dirigea avec une grâce féline vers le bureau du colonel. Une fois dedans, elle vit l'objet qu'elle haïssait tant. Elle prit la massue à deux mains et la leva haut dessus de sa tête, de sorte que le coup soit violent à en briser le bureau en deux. Elle esquissa un sourire mesquin, et s'apprêta à abattre son arme sur le pauvre ordinateur qui n'avait rien demandé et qui la regardait tristement.

Riza, pour la première fois de sa vie, se dégonfla devant la mine désespérée de la pauvre petite machine. Le lieutenant fondit en larmes.

_Mon Dieu, ma pauvre Riza, voilà que tu te dégonfles devant un bête tas de ferraille!_

Riza redressa la tête et vit que la machine était allumée.

_Pff…Le dernier abruti qui s'en est servi à oublié de le fermer…_

Elle allait poser son doigt sur OFF, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de la machine se poser sur elle. La militaire pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en continuant de regarder la machine, qui semblait l'envoûter. La jeune femme se laissa tenter et posa sa main tremblante sur la souris. Elle dirigea la petite flèche blanche vers « internet » et se laissa tenter pas le monde du net. Elle surfait comme une malade, s'inscrivant sur n'importe quel forum, site, bref, n'importe quoi. Les heures passaient, mais le lieutenant n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Puis…

-Hawkeye? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Riza sursauta et vit le colonel, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je…Je vérifiais les documents concernant notre dernière enquête.

-Il n'y a aucun document concernant notre dernière enquête dans cette machine. Et je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette tenue?

En effet, la jeune femme avait un costume noir, style Catwoman, mais sans le bonnet avec les oreilles. Riza rougit de honte, elle reprit sa respiration et finit par dire:

-Et vous colonel, que faites vous là?

-Et bien, il est 7h00, je suis sensé travailler, vous vous souvenez du…travail?

-Oui…Je…Excusez moi mais je vais me changer!

Riza sortit du bureau à toute vitesse en espérant ne croiser personne d'autre dans les couloirs. Le colonel posa un dossier qu'il avait à la main sur son bureau. Et s'assit, face à son cher ordinateur, pour démarrer la journée. Havoc ne tarda pas à le retrouver.

-Dites donc, colonel, je viens de croiser le lieutenant Hawkeye en combinaison de cuir noir dévaler le couloir à toute vitesse…Elle va bien?

Roy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comment voulez vous que je le sache, Havoc?

-Bah…Elle et vous…vous êtes…enfin…Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Absolument pas.

-Ben…Vous êtes ensemble non?

-QUOI!

Devant la mine furibonde du colonel, Havoc se sentit obliger de se justifier au plus vite.

-Mais, je sais pas moi! C'est Breda et Falman qui me l'ont dit!

-Faudra que je leur parle à ces petits emmerdeurs…

Un lourd silence s'imposa.

-Alors vous êtes ensemble ou pas?

-Tiens, Ed une explosion!

-Ça venait pas du bâtiment C Ouest, hein Al?

-Oui, peut-être.

-Bon, allez Al on se bouge! Faut qu'on retrouve ce fichu magasin de chaussures et puis après on va aller manger un morceau…Okay Al…Al? OHE AL!

L'armure sortit de se rêverie.

-Oh euh oui Okay!

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?

-Tu trouves pas que l'ordinateur fait de plus en plus de victimes?

-Qu'est ce que tu entends pas « victimes »?

-Et ben, y'a de plus en plus de personnes accros à cette machine. Tiens un exemple! À chaque fois qu'on rentre dans le bureau du colonel, il y a toujours quelqu'un sur l'ordinateur!

-Mouais, c'est pas une raison, moi je le trouve génial cet ordi, dès qu'il y en aura en vente à Central, j'en achète un.

-Tu vois! Toi aussi tu t'y mets! Tu vas tous les soirs dans des Cyber-Café!

-Et alors où est le problème?

-Je préfèrerais que tu ailles dans des boîtes de Strip-tease plutôt que de continuer à fréquenter les Cyber-Café!

-Bon Al, tu m'énerves, je maîtrise tout à fait la situation, alors à plus tard!

-Mais…

Al regarda son frère s'éloigner, sûrement vers un Cyber-Café.

_Suis-je le seul à voir ce qu'il se passe?_

**Note Pad: Mon Dieu, L'histoire prend une tournure plus sérieuse (vraiment?).**

**Bref, merci à vous lecteurs! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, Et si elle vous fait rire, tant mieux! C'est étudié pour!**

_**(Affaire à suivre)…**_


End file.
